


Leaving me out to dry

by MystikSpiral



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Tony, M/M, tonys a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anon: I’ve got a prompt! Tony is a little tipsy and he and Steve are taking a lot longer than he wants to get to the bedroom, he tells Steve “It’s not gonna suck itself!” Steve is mad, very mad…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving me out to dry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill yo

If Steve were to be flat out honest, which he has been, he’d say he hated Tony when he was drunk. The brunet became loud and obnoxious, along with an increase of lack of self awareness. Yet Tony insist on saying ‘He’s just a bit tipsy’ which be that as it may, Steve doesn’t give a damn.

It’s even more irritating when Tony insisted on having sex in his inebriated state, tonight in particular he knew Tony was going to drink. He’d just gotten chewed up and spit out by Fury and as soon as stepped in he reached for the bottle. Steve tried to talk him out of him and console him however Tony wasn’t in the mood to talk or be comforted. 

So the super soldier quieted his pestering and just sat down beside the tipsy brunet, watching whatever was on the television, and tuned him out. That is, until he started cuddling and whining against the blond while adding light kisses to his neck. Steve shrugged him off and rolled his eyes “Tony, no. You know I don’t like when you’re like this.”

The billionaire whimpered again “Steevvee I’m not even that drunk plus I’m horny. I deserve a good fucking after today stop being a bitch about this.”

Steve raised a brow and shared a look of vexation, two seconds away from getting up to leave, instead moving further away, turning his attention back to the television.  Tony grabbed his hand abruptly and ran it over his erection,  bucking his hips slightly and continued with the constant whining.

Steve moved his hand away in annoyance, “Cut it out!”

“C’mon Capsicle it ain’t gonna suck itself!” 

Steve felt genuine anger rise within him, however turning to Tony with smirk “You’re right.” The blond didn’t waist time getting on his knees and pulling out Tony’s cock, looking up he gritted out “Tell me when you’re close.” Of course, the brunet wasn’t in the right state of mind to know Steve was actually pissed and up to something.

“Fuckkk yesss.” Tony dragged out in a long groan from the wet heat surrounding his cock, throwing his head back. Steve sucked steadily, grunting from the sharp tug of his hair, however focusing on making it good for Tony. He pulled out all of the tricks he could think of.

Licking on the underside of his cock, swirling the head with his tongue, tonguing the slit, cupping his balls, pulling away to lick them and suck each one. Even adding in some fake gagging to boost his ego a bit, and needless to say Tony was losing it. Hips bucking, babbling intelligible words, and gripping whatever he could reach.

“C-Close, fuck Close!” He strangled out, just when he did Steve pulled away with a wet ‘pop’. As he got up Tony practically yelled “Steve what the fuck?!” Steve went into the bedroom and threw him a blanket.

“Don’t you ever talk to me the way you did today again, ever. You’re sleeping out here tonight and don’t fucking come into the room or kick your ass into that hallway.”

“Steve--”

“Goodnight Stark.” With that Steve slammed the door shut and Tony sank back onto the couch. 

The brunet got reacquainted with his right hand that night, followed by practicing a well thought out apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
